Missives Intimes
by AydenQuileute
Summary: OS - Elles sont peu nombreuses mais elles sont précieuses. Des dizaines de lettres... Peut-on tomber amoureuse par correspondance ? Peut-on aimer en écrivant à une inconnue ? Nos deux protagonistes se sont prêtés au jeu...


**Missives intimes**

* * *

><p><em>La lettre qu'on n'a jamais reçue, d'où dépendait peut-être le bonheur de toute notre vie<em>

Jules Renard.

...

_Shelter -_ Birdy

* * *

><p>Poudlard n'était plus le même endroit pour elle. Chaque heureux souvenir lui avait été volé pour être remplacé par un souvenir de terreur et de douleur. Elle n'aimait pas marcher dans les couloirs de Poudlard, trop de cris et de haine ressurgissaient de son passé. Cependant, ce soir-là, elle sentait le besoin de se souvenir de cette histoire. Ce n'était pas une simple envie. Non. Elle en ressentait le besoin au plus profond d'elle. Elle savait qui si elle ne le faisait pas, le feu qui dévorait ses entrailles irait encore plus loin dans son corps. Alors, en cette nuit d'automne, les couloirs de Poudlard l'accueillaient à bras ouverts. Ses cheveux joliment tressés sur le côté droit, ses longs cils agréablement maquillés, elle était devenue une jeune femme qui prenait soin d'elle. Cette beauté féminine était apparu peu de temps avant qu'elle ne perde cette joie qui la caractérisait tant dans son enfance. Dans ses yeux chocolats ne dansait plus cette flamme d'amour et de générosité. Son regard était vide. Vide de vie, vide de gaieté, vide d'espoir, vide. Elle n'était plus là même. Personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi. Elle ne parlait plus avec autant d'entrain, les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche étaient devenus aussi précieux que rares. Personne n'avait deviné d'où venait son désarroi. Seule elle le savait. Elle avait le besoin de se souvenir de cela pour avancer, pour se reconstruire, pour vivre à nouveau…<p>

Ses pas étaient assurés, ses lèvres ne s'étiraient pas en un sourire tendre. Elle était une femme froide. Elle bifurqua à droite et emprunta un couloir sombre d'où une malveillance régnait sans peine. De cet endroit, elle pouvait voir la pièce qu'elle voulait atteindre. Alors, ses pas se firent plus rapides et elle arriva enfin devant ce lieu si sacré à ses yeux. Il l'avait nommée _La pièce étoilée _alors elle avait fait de même. Ses muscles se décontractèrent pendant que ses pulsions cardiaques s'accéléraient. Elle prononça quelques mots incompréhensibles et la vieille porte en bois s'ouvrit en un craquement inquiétant. Elle ne s'en fit pas. Elle avait l'habitude.

La pièce était petite et mal éclairée mais il y régnait une fragilité et une innocence étrangement rassurantes. Les murs étaient de pierre ainsi que le sol. Une fenêtre très basse donnait une ouverture à peine visible vers l'extérieure. Aucun lit, juste une couchette blanche qui, avec ses draps blancs, créait une pureté dans cette pièce tout aussi rassurante que la fragilité et que l'innocence qu'elle dégageait. Elle monta lentement sur le matelas et se glissa sous les draps avant de se retourner sur le dos.

Ses yeux auparavant fermés s'ouvrirent instantanément, et elle regarda le plafond. De multiples étoiles éclairaient la pièce. Elle posa son regard vers les constellations de la Grande Ourse et de la Petite Ourse. Il lui avait raconté l'histoire de Callisto et Arcas. Elle l'avait trouvée magnifique et à chaque fois qu'elle regardait les étoiles et qu'elle voyait ces constellations, son esprit ne cessait de divaguer vers cet homme.

Elle fit pendre sa main au sol et se mit à chercher quelque chose. Un carton plein à craquer. Le carton était simple. Marron clair, avec du ruban adhésif de la même teinte. De ses ongles, elle l'arracha et, à son grand étonnement, elle ne se précipita pas pour l'ouvrir. Elle le fit lentement, doucement, comme pour garder se souvenir ancré dans sa mémoire encore plus longtemps. Des lettres, des dizaines de lettres. Les siennes, rangées dans l'ordre chronologique.

Elle prit la première entre ses mains, sorti la feuille de l'enveloppe, l'ouvrit et commença sa lecture…

_Chère inconnue,_

_Je ne sais pas qui tu es, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'écris d'ailleurs. Je ressens juste cette curiosité qui me dévore de l'intérieur. Je dois savoir. J'en ressens le besoin… Un besoin tellement intense, presque vital. Laisse-moi te raconter mon histoire._

_J'étais dans la bibliothèque. Tu sais, au début je pensais que ce n'était qu'une pièce rempli de livres, puis s'est en lisant un livre sublime que j'ai compris l'intérêt que tant de personne avait à leur égard. Tu ne sauras pas le titre de ce livre. Il est à moi et je ne partage pas._

_Je m'éloigne. Laisse-moi recommencer. J'étais dans la bibliothèque. Je cherchais un livre de potions pour faire mon devoir. J'avais enfin trouvé le livre qu'il me fallait. Alors je l'ai pris mais un autre livre s'était glissé entre le mien. Tu connais déjà ma curiosité alors je ne me tarderai pas la dessus… J'avais envie de l'ouvrir. Alors je le fis. Des pages jaunies, vieilles. Un titre monstrueusement étrange et mystérieux : « Contes et légendes pour adultes ». Idiot comme titre me suis-je dit. En y réfléchissant bien, c'est ce titre idiot qui m'a donné envie de le feuilleter. Après tout, les contes et légendes sont toujours pour enfants. _

_Une des premières pages était dédiée à un sort de « connaissance » à exécuter sans baguette. Je ne comprenais pas le lien avec le titre mais continuais tout de même ma lecture. Il y avait trois paragraphes d'une longueur conséquente. Chacun expliquait d'une manière différente comment exécuter le sort sans notre arme. Le premier paragraphe m'intéressait le plus, alors je décidais de le faire. Et d'après le livre, ainsi je saurais ce que mon cœur n'a jamais voulu admettre. Tentant comme sort n'est-ce pas ?_

_Il fallait un grand-duc et par chance, Poudlard en avait. Puis on devait écrire une lettre racontant cette histoire et l'envoyait à une personne inconnue que le grand-duc choisirait une personne du sexe opposé. Je l'ai juste donnée au hibou et j'ai attendu._

_Dans ce paragraphe était bien stipulé que tu ne devais pas savoir qui j'étais et moi non plus. Alors pour être sûr que cela fonctionnera, ne me réponds pas. Peut-être que tu es d'une curiosité légendaire, comme moi. Ou peut-être que non. Toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que tu ne le serais pas. Tu n'iras pas chercher ce livre dans la bibliothèque et tu ne répondras pas à cette lettre._

La dernière phrase qu'il avait écrite l'avait découragée d'y répondre ou d'aller chercher ce livre. Au début, elle avait été effrayé par son pouvoir de persuasion alors elle avait écrit quelques brouillons de réponse, qu'elle avait brulés sans état d'âme, pour se prouver que, non, elle ne lui désobéira pas. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que ce besoin malsain qui désormais ne l'a quittait plus, avait commencé ce jour-là. Elle avait ressenti pour la première fois le besoin de savoir qui il était et qu'était cette chose qu'il souhaitait connaître de tout cœur.

Elle plia soigneusement cette lettre et la rangea dans son enveloppe, puis à sa place, dans ce carton. Elle empoigna la deuxième, recommença le même manège et lut…

_Chère inconnue,_

_Je n'ai rien ressenti de nouveau. Tout ce que je vois dans mon cœur je le sais déjà. Le sort n'a pas fonctionné. Peut-être as-tu essayé de m'envoyer une réponse ? L'as-tu fait ? Non. Ne réponds pas. On ne sait jamais… Peut-être que l'auteur du livre a oublié de mentionner qu'il fallait du temps._

_J'ai très mal dormi cette nuit. J'ai pensé à cette lettre. J'espère que tu ne devineras jamais qui je suis. En y pensant bien, peut-être que je parle à personne, peut-être que le hibou a mal fait son devoir. Ce serait plus simple. Seulement, j'espère aussi, que la lettre t'est bien arrivée. Contradictoires comme pensées, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Je te pose souvent des questions en sachant parfaitement que tu n'y répondras pas. Tu dois t'en poser aussi. Peut-être que tu te demandes quel est ce livre… Je l'ai remis à sa place, dans la bibliothèque. Evites d'y aller, je sais où je l'ai mis et je surveille l'endroit grâce à un sort. J'aimerais que tu y ailles mais tu ne le feras pas. Je ne dois pas savoir qui tu es._

_Je t'imagine souvent. Dans chacun de mes rêves tu es belle. Tu n'es pas belle comme toutes les autres filles, tu es belle à ta façon. Je t'imagine brune ou blonde. Peut-être même rousse ou châtain… Tu as les yeux verts ou bleus. Peut-être même marrons ou gris. Pour te dire la vérité, je n'arrive pas à t'imaginer. Même ton caractère m'est inconnu. Toi, tu peux te faire une idée de moi à travers ces lettres. Moi je ne peux le faire._

_Cette sensation d'inconnu m'est insupportable. Je dois chaque jour me maîtriser pour ne pas chercher à savoir qui tu es. Ça fait mal. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause. Je crois que derrière cette bonne cause je cache mon besoin de me confier, ou mon envie. Non c'est un besoin._

Sans s'en rendre compte certainement, cet homme inconnu avait semé le doute dans son esprit. Elle n'avait même plus su que penser. Elle avait su pourtant qu'elle ne pourrait se passer de ces lettres… Elle en avait eu peur. De sa vie, jamais personne ne l'avait rendue dépendante. Il n'allait pas commencer. Elle n'avait pu lui répondre mais si elle avait pu le faire elle lui aurait dit qu'elle aussi pensait à lui. Etait-ce un homme blond, brun, châtain ou roux ? Avait-il les yeux verts, gris, marrons ou bleus ? Les mêmes questions lui avaient taraudé l'esprit…

_Chère inconnue,_

_Désormais, je ne commencerai plus mes lettres comme cela. Inconnue me semble trop fade, et te donne trop peu d'importance, car après tout, tu es celle que le hibou a choisi pour moi. Je t'appellerai Callisto._ _Connais-tu l'histoire de Callisto et Arcas ? J'oubliais, tu ne peux pas me répondre. Je vais alors te conter leur histoire. C'est de la mythologie grecque…_

_C'est l'histoire de Callisto qui n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de n'avoir jamais d'enfant, promesse qu'elle avait faite à Artémis. Pour échapper à la colère d'Artémis, Callisto se sauva et fut transformée en ourse par le père de son enfant, Zeus, pour lui échapper plus facilement. Quand son garçon naquit, il fut élevé par son père, sans jamais connaître sa mère et sa triste histoire. Le garçon s'appelait Arcas, et même s'il était né d'une ourse, il était humain. Artémis n'avait pas oublié sa colère, alors plus tard, elle invita Arcas à chasser dans la forêt où habitait Callisto, sa mère transformée en ourse. Malheureusement Arcas se retrouva nez à nez avec elle, et pensant qu'elle était une vraie ourse, il la tua aussitôt. Zeus, ému par l'histoire tragique de Callisto et d'Arcas, décida de les transformer en constellation de la Grande Ourse et de la Petite Ourse. Ainsi, la mère et le fils furent réunis pour l'éternité._

_C'est une histoire peu connue du monde sorcier. Ma mère me la contait souvent pour m'endormir. Alors je rêvais de cette constellation… Les as-tu déjà vu ? Aimerais-tu les voir de près ? Je sais que tu ne peux me répondre, mais j'ai besoin de te parler, de me libérer. Personne ne sait cette histoire. Tu dois en parler à personne. J'espère que personne n'est au courant de mes lettres. J'espère que tu ne m'as pas trahi._

_Je connais un endroit d'où tu pourrais voir ces constellations. Ce n'est pas le haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Bien sûr on peut les voir de là-haut mais l'endroit que je connais est mieux. C'est une pièce. Le plafond de cette pièce est comme le plafond de la Grande salle. Des milliers d'étoiles y dorment profondément. Je l'ai découverte en voulant échapper à Rusard et Miss Teigne. Peut-être qu'un jour je te dirais où est cette pièce…_

Elle avait trouvé qu'il avait l'art de finir sur de mystérieuses et prometteuses phrases. Elle connaissait Zeus, Artémis, la Grande et la Petite Ours mais leur histoire lui était inconnue à cette époque. Elle n'avait jamais trop aimé l'astronomie. Elle trouvait cette matière à dormir debout. Elle avait douté qu'il puisse lui faire aimer les étoiles. Pourtant, au fil de ses lettres, elle avait appris tout doucement à l'aimer, lui et ses étoiles…

Il avait eu peur qu'elle en parle. Elle avait été touchée par cela mais avait été déçue de son manque de confiance en elle. Jamais elle ne serait allée en parler à d'autres. C'était son secret, leur secret. Personne n'avait à s'immiscer entre eux…

Qu'il lui parle de cette pièce lui avait fait du bien. Qu'il la choisisse pour confidente l'avait émue même si elle avait su qu'il n'y était pour rien. Elle avait cru qu'un jour il viendrait la trouver et qu'ils seraient heureux, comme dans ces contes pour enfants. Elle avait été tellement naïve…

_Chère Callisto,_

_Je suis ravi d'avoir trouvé un nom aussi majestueux pour toi. M'as-tu donné un surnom ? Je ne cesse de me poser des questions à ton égard. Je t'imagine tellement belle, tellement pure. Je te rêve parfaite. Et tout le monde sait que les rêves ne sont que des mensonges. Personne n'est parfait. Mais ce mensonge me fait tellement du bien. C'est comme mes souvenirs d'enfance._

_Je me souviens encore près de ce lac. Il ne s'y est rien passé de spécial. C'était juste le silence et le calme reposant de cet endroit qui me ravissaient. J'étais un enfant. Un rien émerveille un enfant… C'est bien connu._

_Je suis dans ma chambre là. Je suis seul. Mes camarades de chambre jouent au Quidditch. J'adore ce sport ! Te rends-tu compte qu'à force de parler avec toi, j'en oublie d'aller au Quidditch… ? Je devrais y aller, n'est-ce pas… ? Si je n'y vais pas tu me rendras encore plus dépendant…_

Non, elle n'avait pas réussi à lui trouver un surnom à cette époque. Elle avait essayé pourtant… mais aucun ne semblait lui allait. Il était unique…

Elle aurait pu faire des listes où elle aurait écrit tous les joueurs de Quidditch des quatre maisons. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le droit. Il n'aurait jamais su ce que son cœur lui cachait sinon. Il n'en avait plus parlé d'ailleurs. C'était étrange mais elle avait préféré cela. Elle se serait seulement vu comme un moyen d'arriver à ses fins sinon. Elle n'avait alors pas fait ces listes. De toute façon elle était trop occupé à rêver de lui pour chercher son identité…

_Chère Callisto,_

_Je me rends compte que ma dernière lettre était courte. Trop courte pour le nombre de choses que je souhaitais te dire… Je ne te demanderai qu'une chose avant que tu ne lises la suite. Jure que tu n'en parleras à personne. Tu dois me prendre pour un idiot car je ne peux vérifier si tu as bien juré mais tu as toute ma confiance…_

_Nous sommes bientôt Noël. Comme cadeau, mon père a décidé de m'offrir la plus belle chose qui puisse exister à ses yeux. Seulement, aux miens, c'est la plus horrible des choses. Je ne peux y échapper. Je serai obligé de subir et de souffrir pour mon père. Tu ne comprends pas… Tu n'as même pas idée de ce que cela peut être mais sache que je ne voulais pas. Je n'ai pas choisi de le devenir. Je… J'essaie de te faire passer des messages mais tu ne dois pas savoir qui je suis alors je ne peux tout dire. Puis tu aurais peur de moi. Tu ne voudrais plus lire mes lettres. Tu m'abandonnerais et je ne pourrais le supporter._

_Pour me faire pardonner de ma courte missive précédente, je t'offre un bijou. Un bijou que tu n'auras pas le droit de porter sinon je saurais qui tu es. Seulement, je commence à te connaître malgré tout. Ou peut-être que je préfère croire que tu le mettras. En tout cas, ce bijoux est d'une si grande finesse que même si tu le portes, je ne pourrais le voir. Oublie mes dernières phrases. Portes-le. Portes-le toujours près de ton cœur pour que je sois près de toi tout le temps, à chaque moment de ta vie. Portes-le pour moi._

Elle n'avait pas trouvé sa dernière lettre trop courte. Elle avait tout de même aimé qu'il s'excuse. Tout comme elle avait aimé qu'il lui demande de jurer. Elle l'avait fait d'ailleurs, sans même se poser de questions. C'était une évidence pour elle. Elle aurait bien été capable de faire tout ce qu'il voulait…

Elle n'avait pas compris de quoi il parlait à propos de son père, maintenant qu'elle connaissait son histoire, ça lui sautait aux yeux. Il avait laissé tellement d'indice qu'elle aurait pu interpréter facilement si elle n'était pas aussi aveugle…

L'idée qu'elle puisse l'abandonner lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle avait senti des gouttes salées tomber le long de ses joues. Elle avait alors pensé que lui aussi pourrait l'abandonner. Elle s'était dit que ce n'était pas possible, il lui avait demandé si elle se rendait compte qu'il devenait dépendant d'elle. C'était logique, non ? Il ne pouvait que l'aimer. Elle était encore plus naïve.

L'unique cadeau qui lui reste de lui était ce collier. Elle n'avait pas osé le porter, ni même ouvrir l'écrin où il reposait, pendant plusieurs jours. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la tentation soit si forte. Le bijou était d'une beauté ! Il était fait d'argent. Il était simple. Un « M » orné joliment le bout du bijou. Encore une fois, elle aurait pu faire une liste pour éliminer les hommes qui ne jouaient pas au Quidditch et dont leur prénom ou leur nom ne commençaient pas par un « M » mais elle n'y avait pas pensé. Elle préférait ne jamais savoir qui c'était et continuer à vivre avec ce mystère et cette impatience si caractéristique de l'amour…

Pendant plusieurs semaines, elle n'avait cessé de chercher à accrocher le regard d'un de ses camarades en montrant un peu ce bijou. Puis elle s'était reprise en mains, personne ne devait savoir ! Ses amis s'étaient d'ailleurs posés trop de questions.

Son plus proche ami avait un jour dit en rigolant, que ce « M » pourrait correspondre à Malefoy. C'était certainement la première fois qu'elle y avait sérieusement pensé…

_Chère Callisto,_

_Je me demandais comment tu allais aujourd'hui. Je me suis alors dit, pourquoi pas lui écrire une lettre ? Alors je le fais._

_J'ai frôlé la mort aujourd'hui. Encore une idée brillante de mon géniteur. Je ne pense pas qu'il me veuille du mal. Je pense juste qu'il ne sait pas ce que je veux, qu'il ne cherche pas à savoir ou à comprendre._

_Toujours est-il que j'ai frôlé la mort aujourd'hui. Je ne te raconterai pas comment, tu aurais trop d'indices sinon. Tu sais, ma mort je l'ai toujours imaginé douce et rapide. Ce n'est certainement ce qu'elle me réserve. J'ai longtemps cru que le plus belle chose qui existait était la vie. Si belle, si présente. Toujours là pour nous border le soir, partageant nos rêves, combattant nos démons. Toujours là au réveil, nous couvant de ce regard doucereux et maternel. Puis, côtoyant la mort chaque jour, j'ai commencé à la comprendre. Elle est plus belle qu'il n'y parait. Elle est mille fois plus précieuse que la vie. La vie est l'attente de la mort disait Alcuin. Il avait raison. La mort n'est que le début d'un nouveau jour. La mort est moins cruelle que la vie. La vie est menteuse, vicieuse. Elle nous joue des tours sans se soucier de nos pensées. __Alors que la mort est réelle, vraie. Jamais elle nous prend par surprise. Toujours elle te prévient. Faut-il encore savoir lire ses signes. On ne m'a jamais appris à lire ses signes. Pourrais-tu m'aider ? Par télépathie bien sûr…_

Ça l'avait effrayé. C'était tout. Tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti. Il avait parlé de la mort avec une telle facilité. Et cette phrase « côtoyant la mort chaque jour »… Qui était-il ? Qui était-il pour préférer le mort à la vie ?

_Chère Callisto,_

_Je l'entends chaque nuit désormais. La mort. Elle est dans sa robe noire, ses longs cheveux, noirs eux aussi, tombent le long de ses hanches. Elle me regarde et me dit « Mon nom est la mort. Tu n'as pas entendue parler de moi ? ». C'est le même rêve que je fais. Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Mon rêve est moins effrayant que lui. Il est plus doux. Plus beau._

_Je fais souvent ce rêve dans la pièce étoilée. Tu te rappelles, je t'ai parlé d'une pièce au plafond semblable à celui de la Grande Salle. Septième étage, trois couloirs à droite. Gauche, gauche, droite, septième porte. Elle est mon endroit préféré sur cette terre. Elle y renferme mes démons et tous mes rêves. Dont mon préféré. Celui-là. Celui qui parle de la mort._

_Puis, tu sais… La mort n'est rien. C'est seulement quelqu'un qui passe dans la pièce d'à côté. Il ne faut pas parler de cette personne différemment, prenant un air solennel et triste. On doit parler de cette personne comme on l'a toujours fait. On doit prononcer son nom comme on l'a toujours fait, sans emphase d'aucune sorte, sans une trace d'ombre. La mort n'est rien. Répète toi cette phrase si tu as peur d'elle. La mort n'est rien… Tu vois, tout vas bien. La mort n'est rien…_

Elle avait aimé sa façon de ne pas avoir peur de la mort finalement. Il avait semblé plus fort que tous les autres. Elle avait fait comme il l'avait dit. Elle était allée dans sa pièce, une sublime pièce. Elle s'était allongée sur le lit et tout en regardant la Grande Ourse et la Petite Ourse, elle s'était répété cette phrase des centaines de fois avant de d'endormir. Elle avait su que l'a mort n'était rien. Et elle n'avait plus peur de la mort désormais.

_Chère Callisto,_

_Je ne te parlerai pas d'elle aujourd'hui. Je ne sais toujours pas de quoi je vais te parler… Les mots que je coucherai sur papier ne seront pas prémédités. Je vais écrire les mots qui me viennent à l'esprit tel quel._

_Le premier est « doute ». Un sentiment qui s'empare de moi depuis quelque temps. Ça va te surprendre. Peut-être même te dégouter mais je dois te le dire. Depuis cette nuit je doute. C'était une nuit comme les autres. Elle avait commencée avec ce rêve puis un autre était apparu. J'y étais et tu le partageais avec moi. Nous étions tous les deux, dans un lit. Tu avais les cheveux très longs, raide et châtain avec de grands yeux marrons. Je les pensais chocolats au début, puis après les avoir longuement regardé, je les ai vu dorés._

_Nous étions là, tous le deux. Tu étais nue, je l'étais aussi. On s'est juste embrassé. J'avais collé mes lèvres contre les tiennes. Je ressens encore le goût de ce baiser. Un peu sucré, très timide mais tellement réel. On a juste scellé nos lèvres en un tendre baiser empli de promesses. Si seulement ce rêve n'en était pas un… Alors je doute. Je doute de ce que je ressens. Je doute de ce que je pense. Je doute…_

_Le deuxième mot est « oubli ». J'aimerais réellement m'oublier dans tes bras. Je sens déjà ta chaleur réconfortante au creux de mes reins. J'y suis tellement bien dans tes bras, tellement à mon aise. J'aimerais m'oublier près de toi, rien qu'une fois. J'aimerais tout oublier. Ces doutes, puis ces tortures constantes. J'aimerais tout oublier pour me souvenir de mes plus beaux moments. J'aimerais oublier que je suis devenu un homme trop jeune. Je suis encore un adolescent._

_Le troisième et dernier mot qui me vient à l'esprit est le plus beau : « maman ». La mienne est belle. Elle est froide et distante mais les rares moments qu'on partage que tous les deux sont les plus précieux. Elle m'offre des sourires si sincères que je les garde enfoui au plus profond de moi. Ses paroles sont de l'or. Ses yeux des diamants. Aucune femme ne pourra jamais détrôner ma mère. Elle est ma Reine. Et j'aimerais que tu sois ma Princesse… Un mot de toi pourra toujours décider de ma vie. Apprend cette citation d'Alfred de Musset par cœur s'il te plait. Il les avait adressé à l'unique femme qu'il avait aimé, George Sand._

Elle n'avait rien eu à ajouter. Une déclaration d'amour ? Peut-être. Une promesse d'avenir ? Peut-être. En tout cas, cela avait été la plus belle confession d'un garçon à son égard. Elle acceptait tout. D'être sa princesse, d'être la femme qui le berce quand il doute, d'être la source de chaleur réconfortante qui le rassure, d'être près de lui quand la mort viendra le chercher… Elle acceptait, volontiers.

_Chère Callisto,_

_J'ai peur. Peur de t'avoir brusquer la dernière fois. Peur de te donner de faux espoirs. Peur que tu m'ai… Je tairais ces mots. Ils sont trop beaux, trop parfaits pour être réels. Je tairais mes envies au point d'en souffrir. Je regrette tellement de t'avoir dit toutes ces phrases, qui sont pourtant l'unique et suprême vérité. Je suis fou de toi. Tu me rends dingue. Je pense à toi sans cesse. J'en deviens malade. Parce qu'à chaque fois que je pense à toi, je me dis que tu m'es trop inaccessible._

_J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'embrasser, mais je ne peux. Parce que si je le fais, je ne saurais jamais ce que le livre me disait : ton cœur te révèlera ton plus grand secret. Et je veux savoir, même si je crois que je le sais déjà. C'est l'amour, n'est-ce pas ? Ne répond pas. Oublie-moi. Oublie toutes ces lettres, brûles-les._

_Je devrai penser à retourner à la bibliothèque et écrire dans ce livre qu'il ne faut pas exécuter ce sortilège. Il est maléfique. C'est le plus grand sortilège de Magie Noire que je connaisse. Et Merlin sait que j'en connais. Il est destructeur. Il m'a réduit à néant. Je la sens si près de moi. Ma grande amie, la mort. Je ne me sens pas tout à fait près pourtant…_

_Garde cependant le collier que je t'ai offert. Comme un unique souvenir de moi. Enferme le dans une boîte et enterre la sur une plage. Je ne veux pas que tu le portes. J'en souffrirai tellement… On dit toujours que le plus malheureux est celui qui reste, alors pars. Je ne veux que ton bonheur._

_Tu es jeune et vivante, et tu es belle, et tu m'oublieras. Tu guériras du mal que je t'ai fais, si tu peux le pardonner. Ne crois pas que je mentais. Je n'ai jamais été aussi sincère de toute ma vie. Le ciel m'en est témoin, dès le premier moment, j'ai compris que t'aimer était peine inutile. Et cependant mon cœur a pris un amer plaisir à sentir qu'il aimait et qu'il allait souffrir._

_Je t'embrasse comme jamais personne ne t'a embrassé._

_Je t'aime comme jamais personne ne t'aimera._

_DM._

Elle ne nous dira pas ce qu'elle avait ressenti sur le moment. Tout le monde a déjà eu le cœur brisé. Tout le monde sait ce que cela fait de tout perdre. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aime encore et espère l'aimer pour toujours. Parce qu'il est son premier amour et son dernier. Parce qu'elle était prête à être sa princesse, à être la femme qui le berce quand il doute, à être la source de chaleur réconfortante qui le rassure, à être près de lui quand la mort viendrait le chercher. Parce qu'elle était prête à tout pour lui et avant tout à l'aimer. Parce qu'elle n'a pas enfermé ce bijou dans une boîte et qu'elle n'a pas enterré cette boîte sur une plage. Parce qu'elle porte en permanence ce bijou près de son cœur. Parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment guérir. Parce qu'elle ne connaît rien d'autre que ces lettres, les siennes…

Elle était toujours couchée, sur le dos. Elle regardait la plus belle des étoiles, celle qui portait son nom : _Callisto_. Elle ne sentait plus les larmes sur ses joues, elle n'essayait plus de les retenir. Elle rangea les lettres dans leur carton, et glissa ce dernier vers le fond, dans l'ombre. Elle se leva, ne prit même pas la peine de s'essuyer les yeux ou le visage et sorti de la pièce. Elle prononce une nouvelle fois des mots incompréhensibles. La porte devînt invisible.

Personne ne devait savoir. C'était son secret, leur secret. Elle l'avait juré.


End file.
